Thunderbirds - Virgil's secret
by 1233jackb
Summary: Virgil has something on his mind. He's been planning this for some time now and tonight is the night, will it all go to plan? Or will things take an unexpected turn for the worse or better? Based on the Thunderbirds are go series - I DO NOT OWN THUNDERBIRDS
1. Planning

Rated M for Romance and other 'Activities' - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGONAL CHARICTERS ETC. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE OWNERS AND PRODUCERS OF THUNDERBIRDS Virgil Tracey feels alone being the only gay Tracey brother (Or so he thinks), and decides to find his own fun elsewhere off the island alone. Eventually -VirgilXGordon-

"Thunderbirds one and two returning to base John" Scott stated over the comms. "Good work one and two, that s another successful mission;  
Go back to Tracey Island and get some rest, I ll be in touch later - Over and out" John replied proudly from his very own office orbiting earth known as Thunderbird 5.  
Gordon and Virgil were on their way back from their mission of rescuing miners from a collapsing mine shaft deep within the earth s core, extracting gold and other precious metals for the wealthy to wear. "Hey Virg?" Gordon said questioningly. Virgil motioned his head not allowing himself to be distracted whilst flying one of the largest ships in the sky. "What s up Bro? You have been really quiet recently" Gordon asked whilst looking at him in a concerned way. Virgil was not the type to get emotional, Even when their mother died he was the strongest out of the 5 brothers. He always was, His 'calm under pressure' and gentle ways were something only he possessed out of the 5.  
All the others were more head on, the 'Let s do this thing!' sort of attitude the same as their dad, Virgil took more after their mother than anyone. Virgil looked over at Gordon pulling a typical calm Virgil face and plain out said "Nothing why?" Gordon wasn t having it, he knew his brother possibly better than he knew himself. Gordon and Virgil were close brothers, they understood one another despite being so different.  
Gordon being the joker and the overly confident one, and Virgil being the more creative Artist in the family. "These past few weeks you have been spending a lot of time on your own, hell you have even slowed on the painting and drawing -and not to mention the piano!" Virgil stared out of the windshield of TB2, Tracey island a small spec in the distance. He knew it wasn t long before he would be home. "I ve just been thinking" he said trying to get his brother off his back, He knew what Gordon was trying to do and he knew he was only trying to help. "About what?" Gordon continued. "It s nothing - Look Were nearing home; why don t you do what your meant to be doing and prepare us for landing" Virgil snapped. *Wow, what s gotten in to him?* Gordon wandered, he went quiet and began preparing TB2 for landing in front of the T2 cylo at Tracey island.

A short while after landing, the two brothers climbed out of the hatch of TB2 and jumped down onto the metal ramp returning to the main living space on Tracey Island. They walked back and sat in the living room only to be greeted as usual by an overly excited teenager known as Alan. "How'd it go guys? What happened? John hung up on me over the comms, I only wanted to know what was going on, and if I could help!" he said approaching Gordon who was looking most talkative out of the two. "It was good bro, we used the mole to dig down to the mine, and Virgil went out and rescued the trapped miners" Gordon said looking at Virgil, trying to flatter him and make him the hero of the mission as if to cheer him up. Virgil gave a small smile and went to take a shower and wash the dirt off himself.

As Gordon talked to Alan; keeping him amused by telling tales of their latest mission, Virgil went to the en suit of his bedroom and stripped off his tight IR rescue suit. I dumped it down on the warm tiled floor and turned on the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror, Virgil being the largest of the 5 brothers: had a broad and defined chest. His hand trialed its way across his chest and went down to his stomach. His slim waist and a natural 6 pack in the making, and twitched under the touch. Dried dirt crumbled of his body hitting the floor. He sighed, *Why do I feel like this? What s the matter with me? Gordons are beginning to notice!* were the only thoughts whirling around in his mind. As he stepped into the shower the hot water enveloping his sweaty dirt ridden body, he felt relieved. Relieved to be away from everyone, to consult his feelings alone. He knew what was wrong, He always did. Could he do anything about it? Not really. That s the problem about being a part of a secret organisation. Being a hero and saving lives has its drawbacks. Not being able to go over to the mainland, exposing yourself to the public and risking the location and secrets of the billion pound company his father created for the world. Virgil sighed in relief letting the warm water wash the stresses of his body.

His hand started roaming again, however it was much faster finding its destination. It ran along his defined chest and then down his Abs to find his hung cock In hibernation. He gently started to stroke it under the water. He moaned under his breath as the inner pressure was beginning to be relieved. He leaned back against The cold wall of the shower stroking his shaft as the dirt and sweat were washed off his ripped body. His cock began to fill and became intensely hard. He knew there was no going back now. He allowed himself to rub faster as the sensation became more and more intense, he closed his eyes and his mind dissolved into his world filled with love and lust for someone who was so close to him, yet so far. Then minutes later with a loud grunt, he released his load against the shower wall opposite of the confined cubicle. He opened his eyes in relief to see what the damage was of his release. The lower part of the wall was coated in 3 streams of translucent white seamen sliding down into the shower tray. He picked up the shower head and aimed it at the wall to wash it off, then aimed it at the rapidly softening dick he had just serviced. He washed himself down with some soap and washed his hair, after cleaning himself up he exited the shower and continued to dry himself off. Virgil had a plan for tonight, something he had been planning for the past few weeks. Tonight was the night. We went to his room to prepare and waste some time before it was time.

Gordon meanwhile was still in the living space trying to get away from Alan so he can get a shower, "How many miners were their Gordo?" Alan asked, continuing his interrogation of Gordon. "Look Alan, I know you mean well but I m tired. I need a shower and I need to chillax for abit. Can we talk later?" The darker blond said to his younger brother. "Ok, ok... See you in abit" Alan said disappointedly. Gordon then got up and gave him a fist bump that only the two youngest brothers were allowed to do; or so they said, it was uncool for the older brothers to do it. The dark blond teen got up and went over to his bedroom opposite Virgil s room. As he went in he could hear the sound of his shower running and thought little of it. He went in and took off his Aquanaught IR uniform and placed it on the bed ready to be sent for laundry. In his boxers he wore underneath he went over to his en suit and began his showering process. About 10 minutes later he had finished and walked out with a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Gordon was by far the leanest Tracey brother, it was likely from all of the swimming that he does. A strongly defined chest with a smooth stomach to match, strong arms and legs accompanied his smooth body and provided the power he needed on the missions. Gordon wasn t very overly tall for his age either so he needed all the strength he could get. He lay on his bed in his towel and picked up a magazine about diving, after flicking through his magazine and becoming board he decided he would go out for a swim, so he got up and put on his swim shorts. Quite often someone would accompany him in his evening swim to pass some time. He decided to see if Virgil was free *it might cheer him up* he thought to himself. He went over to his door and knocked gently hearing that the shower had been shut off.

Virgil was relaxing on his bed tired from the mission. He needed to relax for what he had planned for tonight, his eyes were closed and was deep in thought about how he would travel to the main land. It wasn t like he could just take a Thunderbird and land it in the streets, no the Thunderbirds were only allowed to be used if there was a mission at hand or had otherwise been authorised by their Dad - Jeff. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knocking on his door. "Come in." Virgil stated wearily. Gordon slowly opened the door and stepped in. "Hey Virg, I was gonna go out for a swim, I was wandering if you wanted to come?" The fair blonde said to his Dark haired stronger older brother. "Urggh, do I have to Gordo, Cant Alan go with you?" he asked. "Noooo" Gordon whined "He s being annoying again, and he won t stop asking me about the mission. And besides I wanna go with youu" Gordon said with a puppy look on his face. Virgil could not deny Gordon s cute look, he always got what he wanted from Virgil when he did it, and it melted him. He sighed, "Ok, ok coming... He said. Gordon smiled a wide grin and gave a small celebration to himself "Yayy!" Virgil watched how happy he was. *Damn he s adorable* he said to himself. Virgil got up and went to put his swim shorts on in his bathroom. The dynamique duo then set off for the pool passing Scott on their travels. "Going for a swim are we?" Gordon smiled and went on ahead "Urgh yeah" Virgil said tiredly "I ve been dragged along for the ride by him" he continued pointing over to Gordon of whom was walking with a spring in his step clearly grinning to himself in achievement. "Oh Virg, cheer up!" Scott said in a tease thumping him on the arm. *Damn Virg you re really asking for it aren t you?* Virgil said to himself. He clearly was grumpy, which was unlike him, he was often called emotionless as he rarely changes from what the others called 'Virgil mode'. They continued walking down to the pool and Gordon jumped in, shortly followed by Virgil. As they both began to rise back to the surface of the water, Gordon pulled a silly face to Virgil underwater. This made Virgil laugh, as they emerged to the surface of the water, Virgil wanted his own back on Gordon for making him laugh underwater. So proceeded to jump Gordon and play wrestle him, laughs and screams were heard throughout Tracey Island as the two brothers played in the water.

Eyes lifted from a collection of papers, dark serious eyes. Eyes that had seen everything a man needed to see; and more. Some of these things he wished he could forget, a thick head of grey hair looked towards the bar in the study. The older man in his mid to late 60's got up and walked over to pour a small glass of whiskey, his favourite alcoholic beverage. He could hear the sound of laughter and decided to investigate where the source of the noise was coming from. In his grey sweater and off white beige coloured trousers the man walked out to the front of the island where the pool was located, the source of the noise that distracted him was found. Their he saw two of his boys playing in the pool; his third son Virgil aged 18 and his fourth youngest Gordon 16. "Hello boys" he said sternly however in a welcoming way, Gordon who was currently sat on Virgil s shoulders legs wrapped around Virgil s neck looked over, "Hey Dad!" was all that could be said before he lost his balance and fell backwards in the water. Virgil left stood in the middle of the pool looked over and gave him a thumbs up nervously knowing Gordon would be returning very soon. Jeff Tracey took a small sip of his whiskey and proceeded to lie down on a sun lounder chair beside the pool to rest himself from a day s paperwork. We watched on as Virgil looked around himself nervously as Gordon swam around him circling like a shark.

"SQUID ATTACK!" Gordon shouted as he launched out of the water at Virgil taking him right of his feet, he fell backwards back underwater. The two wrestled each other in a tangle of arms and legs. "Ok, ok I surrender!" Virgil said as he fought Gordon off him trying to use as little of his strength as possible, trying not to hurt his brother Gordon. Gordon laid of his next move as he accepted his surrender knowing not to push it too far and put him back in a bad mood. *Haha typical Gordon, saying 'Squid attack'. His favourite animal* Virgil realised. Before he exited the pool Virgil motioned Gordon to come over to him. Gordon swam under the water towards him at an unbeatable speed, and rose above the water right in front of him. "Thanks, I needed that. It s helped me to relax abit" Virgil said to Gordon. "I m sorry I ve been a grump lately, I ve just had a lot on my mind." Gordon smiled and took his brother into a small hug. Virgil embraced him and left the pool shortly after. He joined his father in the sun loungers trying to get a tan. Gordon rose out of the pool soon after, Virgil tried to look over without anyone noticing. He managed to steel some glances. His smooth body wet and lightly tanned. His swim shorts wet up against his skin revealed the bulge beneath. Virgil smiled to himself knowing that would be all he would be getting for today. Gordon went in to wash off the chorine water from his body and changed into his jeans 3/4 length shorts and trade mark Hawaiian shirt. Gordon returned outside and relaxed with vigil and Jeff by the pool.

"Dinner!" cried a familiar voice from the direction of the kitchen, Then like vulchers the whole family raced their way into the kitchen to see what Tin-Tin and Grandma Tracey had made them. Perfectly cooked vegetables and delicately seasoned potatoes made by Tin-Tin, followed by a lump of what was possibly a chicken; now left as a horribly burned piece of charcoal fresh from the oven. "Roast chicken dinner!" Grandma Tracey announced proudly at the head of the table. She seated herself shortly followed by the rest of the family at their usual chairs. Jeff at the head of the table looked down at what lay before him that he had to carve up, *I m gonna need more than just this knife to chop this up with* then with extreme caution he proceeded to carve up the chicken laying pieces of it down on the side of each of many plates that lay before him. "Dibbs on a leg!" Alan called out. "You'll get what s given" Jeff replied.

*5 MINUETS LATER*

Jeff gave a look of desperation to Virgil who was sat closest to him, Jeff who was sawing like a maniac at what was likely to be a chicken, looked on for help from his strongest son. Virgil who then grabbed a fork and between them they managed to prize apart various different pieces of meat, "Oh you boys make such a fuss, that chicken was cooked to perfection, and now look what s become of the poor little thing" Grandma Tracey stated. Slowly pieces of brown meat, with black edges were passed around the table and everyone began eating. "Mmmm this is delicious Grandma" Scott said whilst pulling a face. *I bet John is having a better meal than I am right now* he thought whilst eating the charred chicken. Eventually everyone finished up with their dinner, Virgil looked at the clock and sighed to himself *Damn 6:30pm and I haven t thought of anything on how to get to the mainland* He knew it wasn t too far away from Tracey island about 10/15 miles. He knew he couldn t swim it, Even Gordon would think twice before even trying it. *Maybe Brains will have an idea*. Virgil got up from the table and asked Brains if he could see him in his lab, "Sh-sh-shure Virgil" Brains said as he also got up from the table. They both went down the spiral stairs to the Lab where Brains stored all of his Gadgets and Gizmos. "Hey Brains" Virgil asked questioningly, "Do we have a boat of any sort? Preferably a power boat?" He asked as innocent as possible. "Uur I-I-I th-th-think so yes we do!" Brains said remembering an old boat in an out building that was used for storage. "Why d-d-do you need a b-b-boat?" He asked in curiosity. "Oh well err" Virgil stuttered, his right hand reaching to the back of his head scratching trying to think of an excuse. "I was going to take some Photography of the island tomorrow morning first thing, I reckoned it might be nice to have some photos to keep for record." Was all he could think of? *Wow Virg. Just wow, since when have you been interested in photography?* he thought to himself. "Oh t-t-that sounds like an n-n-nice idea" Brains stammered, "C-c-come with me let s see if we can get it working" Virgil followed Brains closely, the left the Lab and went through the main building of the Island. Past the pool and near the entrance to the forest near a small cove, their laid a ruined building with old rotten doors weathered by the sea breeze. Virgil pulled open one of the doors and right there in front of them lay an old motor boat, "J-J-Jeff and Lucy used to u-u-use this boat when Scott and John were just babies, T-t-they would go all round the island on it and t-take photos and just relaxed on it". - "Peeerfect" Virgil said evilly, He never knew this boat existed or this shed for that matter. Between the two of them they managed to pull the boat out and down to the shore of the beach. They looked at the outboard motor. "W-well, it hasn t been run for years but I guess it s worth a try" Brains said with a look of concern but excitement. Brains proceeded to check the oil levels and petrol and after topping up deemed it ready for an attempt of starting. Virgil took the rip cord and yanked on it. No luck. Again. Nothing. Brains altered the choke setting to see if that would help. Another yank from Virgil, the engine made some attempt to start. "T-t-try that again" Brains said Virgil again yanked the chord. The engine chugged its way back into life, "YES!" Virgil cheered. "Nice on Brains!" Virgil pushed the boat into the gentle evening sea and climbed in. He gently twisted the engine throttle to see if it would propel the boat in further, the boat slowly made its way into the sea. He next checked for holes and leaks. "All good!" Virgil shouted back to shore. "G-g-Good!" Brains stammered back. Brains made his way back to the main house and back to his Lab to mess with another invention. Virgil turned the boat around and headed for the sea shore. He docked the boat on the beach and climbed out, "Later my pretty, Later" he whispered. He too went back to the house to collect some items for his secret night outing.


	2. Virgil's night out

Rated M for Romance and other 'Activities' - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGONAL CHARICTERS ETC. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE OWNERS AND PRODUCERS OF THUNDERBIRDS

Authors note: By the way this is my FIRST EVER go at writing a story, my apologies if things are not worded very well, I have read and re-read this chapter for mistakes. I do not consider myself as a storywriter I just had an idea and wanted to share it – please leave a review if you have the time to spare and tell me how im doing!

CHAPTER 2; Virgil puts his plan into action. Does it all go as well as he hoped?

Eventually -VirgilXGordon- later on in the story

It was dark, their was a cool breeze in the air but all was quiet. 11:03pm Virgil looked at his alarm clock whilst lying on his bed dressed in his trademark lumberjack jacket and a pair of designer jeans. *surely everyone's asleep by now?* he thought to himself. He grabbed his bag he had prepared earlier for his trip and slung it over his shoulder. Opening his door quietly he checked to see that the coast was clear. Opposite him was Gordons room, he smiled to himself remembering the moment they had earlier. *Stop it Virgil, its wrong. You can't love your own Brother like that* but no matter how many times he had said that to himself previously, he still couldn't get him off his mind. It felt so right but also far _far_ too wrong. He crept down the corridor and into the main lounge of the luxurious building and out through the side exit. *So far so good, seems dad went to bed early* he thought. As we went down the steps to the beach where he had left the old boat ready for his 'photography trip' he could help but feel nervous. Like he really shouldn't be doing this, *What if there's an emergency?, What if there's a call out and we need Thunderbird 2?* he considered turning back, the urge to do so was so strong, but he knew he needed to do this. As he approached the boat he pushed it into the water and climbed in. Remembering what Brains had told him and a little of his own mechanical knowledge he fired up the outboard motor and set off for the mainland.

About 10 minutes later he had gained quite a considerable speed. The wind rushing through his hair and the boat bobbed up and down over the waves. The lights of the big city were coming into view, Virgil's eyes widened at the sight of the concrete jungle that lay ahead of him. "Wow!" he said out loud. Soon after he moored the boat on one of the beaches near the city. He dragged in on the sand a fair way so that it would be washed away by the tide. *I hope it will be ok here, I don't know If you're allowed to just leave your boat on the beach like this?* Virgil gave a look of concern as he walked up the beach and near the main road to the city. Shrugging of this thoughts he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the route to the bar he had been planning to visit. He crossed the main road and entered the main high street of the city. He couldn't help but look up at all of the lights and advertisements above him. This was the first time Virgil had ever been out in the city let alone by himself, the hustle and bustle of people around him he thought was amazing despite it being quite late. He checked his location on his phone and saw that the bar was only around the next corner approaching him; as he walked round the corner he saw the neon lights of the bar shaped into the letters 'LGBT', It was brightly coloured and had two very buff looking men wearing nothing but boxers guarding the door. He walked up to them and asked if he could enter. "Sure but what's in that little bag of yours cutie?" One of the guards asked. "Oh nothing" Virgil said embarrassed blushing slightly, "We need to check I'm afraid just for security reasons, in case there's something suspicious in their" the other guard said looking at him. Virgil swung his bag around and opened it so they could see what was inside. "Hoping to get lucky tonight are we boy?" the one guard said in a tease looking at the small bottle of lube and 3 condoms in their packets along with some other few essentials such as his wallet and phone charger. Virgil blushed hard and quietly spoke "maybe" with a smile on his face. Virgil didn't have any intentions on getting with someone but he was always one to be prepared; something he and all his brothers had in common. Virgil walked in to the bar and before him he saw several large sofas laid out before him with people sat chatting and making out. A bar serving drinks to everyone over on the right, and to the left was a dance floor where only 3 were actually dancing, everyone else was talking. The DJ clearly was getting annoyed at what little reception he was getting from the dance floor and changed the music to something everyone knew. "I don't feel like dancin, by the Scissor sisters". Virgil threw a smile at the song and realised that he had just been stood for about 2 mins in the same spot taking it all in. He decided to go over to the bar and get a drink, He sat on a bar stool and an average height shortly shaved blonde bartender wearing a snug white shirt and tight black trousers came up to him asking what he would like to drink. "Ill have a Kopparburg strawberry and lime please" Virgil asked, his favourite alcoholic drink in all the world. Virgil gave the bar man a cheeky smile as he went off to get his drink. "Would you like ice?" he asked. "Sure" Virgil replied. A tall glass and the bottle was slid over to him for him to pour. Virgil poured the drink and took a sip of the ice cold beverage. "that will be £3.40 please" the bar man said. "Oh yeah, sure" Virgil said reaching for his bag. He pulled out the right change and gave it to the bar man. Virgil looked down at his drink. The loud music in the background made him feel uncomfortable, the darkness of the room made him feel claustrophobic and the bright lasers and flashing lights weren't helping either. He stared at his drink thinking about how he was betraying his family, he knew if anyone found out he was here he would be in serious trouble. He would have breached his father's protocol rules about being a Thunderbird. *Hell I may even lose my bird!* Virgil couldn't take it. He was about to turn around and just leave until. "Hey their!" an enthusiastic voice said, Virgil jumped out of his little world of thought and back into reality. He looked round wide eyed to who he thought was Gordon! Upon closer inspection it wasn't Gordon but he instead looked similar. He was lean and about average height at 5ft'8 dark blonde hair ruffled in a mess with striking blue eyes. "Oh, err Hey" Virgil replied. "Im sorry did I startle you?" He fair blonde said. "Heh, no im sorry I was just thinking, its my first time here. I guess im just no used to it" Virgil replied speaking loudly over the music in the background. "First time in a gay bar or first time here?" he said "First time in a gay bar" Virgil said somewhat embarrassed. "There's a first time for everything, I'm Jacob". "Virgil." Virgil replied his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Jacob leaned in and gave him a hug. "I can tell your nervous" he said. "The best thing about gay bars is that here you can finally be yourself, Give in to your desires, speak to people on the same level as you are." Virgil smiled at Jacob for being so understanding and so kind to him, normally it's the other way around where Virgil would be helping people.

Virgil offered Jacob a drink, he said he would have whatever he had. Virgil ordered another kopperburg and handed it to Jacob. "Thanks" Jacob replied "No problem, so what do you do Jacob? – is it ok if I call you that?" Virgil asked all at once possibly abit too quickly from his nervousness. "Im an accountant" Jacob replied underwhelmed "And yeah Jacob, Jake, Jakey I don't mind". Virgil smiled at him and realised instantly he had made a huge mistake asking that question. *Damn chances are he's gonna ask that same question, He can't know. Ive broken enough rules already.* "Oh that's cool, so you work in the city and live here too?" Virgil asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Yeah I'm a city boy through and through" Jacob said with a smile. Then the inevitable happened "What about you? What do you do Virgil?" Virgil had to think fast, it needed to be believable. "I, err, well, I work for an agency. I kinda have to go under cover and stuff, I can't really say I'm not allowed it's all classified" Virgil looked at Jacob with a hopeful face preying he would believe his little lie. "Oohh Kinda a spy then I guess?" Jacob said very interested leaning forward to Virgil. "You could say that I suppose" *This is getting too far Virg* he said to himself.

Virgil looked around trying to find something else to talk about, he looked over at the dance floor and noticed the number of people dancing and having fun. *Got it!* Virgil thought. "Hey Jakey, want to go over and dance?" Virgil asked with hope. "I'm not much of a dancer but sure!" Jacob got up off his seat and walked over with Virgil. "Nor me!" Virgil said with a look in his eye.

For what seemed like an hour Virgil and Jacob made their best attempts at dancing, whilst dancing Virgil looked at Jacob and studied his features. He could not help himself but compare him to Gordon, Jacob was cute but not as cute as Gordon. He was good looking, But not as good looking as Gordon, He was smart, confident, well dressed everything. But not as good as Gordon, That was Virgils mind process. He didn't know why he was compareing him to his brother, but he knew what he wanted and missed his brother even more knowing hes so far away from home. He felt as though he was betraying him, letting him down. A new song came on that Jacob wasn't keen on. "Come on lets go" Jacob said pulling at Virgils arm. Virgil did not resist but checked his watch at the time. 3:30AM *My god I really gotta get back, I guess I just lost track of time* The two made their way to the exit; finally the city was quiet, their were a few people around but no crowds like erlier. Jacob leaned over to Virgil and quietly spoke in Virgils ear; "Would you like to come back to mine, stay the night?" Virgil was somewhat shocked. Not only had he made a friend but he may have just pulled someone in his first night out! "Oh, wow, err. i really cant I need to get back" Virgil missed his family, Gordon in particular. "That's ok, hey maybe we could meet up again sometime?" Jacob reached in his pocket for his phone, he gave Virgil a scrappy piece of paper with his phone number on it. "Text me" he said with a cheeky grin and a wink. Virgil smiled at Jacob and pulled him into a hug. "You betcha" Virgil said quietly into his ear during the short hug. They parted and went their separate ways.

Virgil made his way re tracing his steps to the sea front to where he had left the boat. "Oh Crap!" as Virgil approached the boat in the light from the buildings and the pier not far away he noticed the boat had been moved. Virgil ran upto the boat and checked it over carefully, *Seems ok, maybe it was the tied* was his only conclusion to the mysterious movement. Shrugging it off he dragged the boat into the water and started the out board motor. It spluttered into life sounding increasingly worse, *Hmm got to get Brains to check this over before I try this again* he noted mentally. Steadily he got the boat upto speed and aimed his way back to the island, as time passed he reflected back on the night he just had. *Jacob was really nice, im glad I met him. But gosh he was so similar to Gordon, Im just not sure about him* Then his thoughts were broken as the engine began to struggle and slow down. "Oh come on you piece of crap, what's wrong now?" The boat slowed to a crawling speed, until stop. The engine had cut out. *Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck… Not even half way back, Please start!* Virgil checked the Fuel tank, that was ok. So he tried to re start the engine. He pulled the rip chord about 15 times before finally deciding he was stranded.

Like a sitting duck Virgil sat sheepishly on his small wooden boat in the middle of a calm ocean. "No other boats around, all quiet." He said frustrated, He checked his watch; 4:45AM. The sun was beginning to rise again for another day, *Fuck, what do I do. Well cant I cant call Dad, he will go skitz at me, Cant call John without him waking up the whole island dobbing me in. Scott is a possibility but he will just tell Dad after, and Alan. Well Alan wouldn't come let alone move at all at this time in the morning. That leaves only 1 person who would come, and had the right equipment for the job. Gordon. Virgil pulled out his phone and dialled Gordon knowing the comms would be a mistake as everyone would be able to hear them. He held the phone to his ear. It rang for some time before a familiar tired voice was audible: "Whhaaaa, Virg it's the middle of the night…" came a slow muffled whine. "Gordon, im really sorry I woke you but I need a HUGE FAVOUR"

Gordons POV

Gordon sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes. "Wait, what. Hold on. Why are you awake and im not? Where are you? Who are you with?" Gordon was worried, *surely hes not on a mission, I would have herd Thunderbird 2. Nobody else is awake, Are they?* He was confused. He listened to Virgil on the phone: "Look Gordon ill explain later whats happening but i need this to be between just us. No-one else can know, Promise?" Gordon nodded and agreed with him quietly. "Please don't be worried im ok, im just stranded and I need to be picked up." Gordon was shocked, Where did Virgil think he was going without telling me or anybody. "Where are you?" Gordon spoke. "Well you know I asked Brains for a boat the other night? Im on it now and the engine has cut out. I think im about 10 miles away from the island" he guessed without looking at his phones navigator. "Well how am I going to get to you? You know I cant take TB4 without authorisation from Dad" Virgil pondered the situation. Dad could not know. It was that simple. "Hey Gordon; see if YOU can authorise it" Virgil thought. "How do I do that?" Gordon said. "Go over to dads desk and try to access the computer maybe then you can authorise it. But you need to unlink Thunderbird 4 from 5's computer systems so John doesn't know its being used". Gordon was impressed and decided to give it a try.

He slipped out of bed waring nothing but his boxers and tip toed out of his room. He checked to see that the cost was clear. *Snoring, Yep Scots asleep then* He was always a loud sleeper, Silence from Alans room and Mr Tracey's room. He went into the main lounge and sat on his dads desk chair and opened his dads laptop. "Hey Virg" Gordon quietly whispered into his phone, "Whats dads password gonna be?" Gordon was stumped immediately. "Hmmm, Try Lucy.T ?" Virgil said. Gordon typed it in, "Nope" he whispered annoyed. "Bollocks" was all Gordon herd over the phone. "Don't think it will be that!" Gordon smiled. Then he realised. "Wait, I think I got it – I remember watching him type it in a while back, I think I might know it. Its SJVGA, the first letter of all our names in order!" Gordon stated proudly. *ACCSESS GRANTED* "Yes! Im in!" Gordon said abit too loudly "Well done Gordo!" I knew you could do it Virgil said proudly to his brother. "Now see if you can find the master controls to the island and access Thunderbird 4" Gordon looked at the screen carefully and accessed the master controls. He knew that he would first have to disconnect Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 4 so it goes unnoticed that TB 4 is used. Gordon spoke over the phone to Virgil what he was doing to make sure it was right. "Their, I got it! Disconnect all Thunderbird 4 communications" Gordon knew that if Thunderbird 4 failed for whatever reason they would both be stranded. *But she's never let me down before so why now?* Thunderbird 4 was now effectively invisible to all the other Thunderbirds and other vessels in the area. The only method of communication now was good old mobile phones. "Gordon how's it going?" Virgil spoke for an update. "Just got to allow myself access to my own Bird, which feels really weird, Granted! Ok im done" Gordon closed the laptop and quietly got up. Ill call you back when im on my way. "Ok see you soon Gordo, be careful". After hanging up with Virgil, He went to the staircase leading to the hangar where Thunderbird 2 was kept. It was icy cold around him, *Wow its cold down here, mind you I don't think ive ever been in here nearly naked before!* He grabbed his Aquanaught suit and suited up. In the hangar he went to the control panel and pressed buttons for Thunderbird 4 to be launched from the island rather from Thunderbird 2. He watched as Thunderbird 4 was lifted into the small cave by a large indoor crane. He followed behind it and climbed in, from within his Thunderbird he retook control of the control for the hangar. The cave flooded and Thunderbird quietly started and floated suspended in the middle of the cave. The doors opened out into the sea and Gordon took Thunderbird 4 out into the ocean.

"Thunderbirds are go!" Gordon playfully said to himself like he was on the Comms to everyone. He felt quite exited that he was totally alone on this little rescue, he felt good. The sun was just coming up and the sky was deep red. The dialled up Virgil to see where he had to go. "Hey Virg, im on my way; so where do I need to go?" He asked. Virgil looked at his position whilst he was waiting for Gordon call back. "My coordinated are: 29.4…" he was cut short. "Wait Virg I cant use coordinates Ive got no navigation system remember? Im not connected to TB5" Gordon began to worry slightly, *How am I going to find him without navigation?* "Ok Gordon head west then, from the island, surface in Thunderbird 4 so I can see you if you get close and ill keep an eye out for you, im about 10 miles west from the island" Gordon surfaced Thunderbird 4 and aligned himself west. Travelling at full speed Gordon sat watching the horizon out of the windows of Thunderbird 4.

Virgil's Pov

About 5 minutes passed of near silence bobbing around in his little wooden boat, Virgil watched the sunrise, until suddenly Virgil was deafened by Gordon over the phone; "I THINK I SEE YOU!" Virgil listened to a very exited Gordon over the phone. He stood up and waved whilst looking around trying to spot the small yellow craft heading in his direction. He soon spotted the mist trail Gordon was leaving from Thunderbird 4's propellers churning up the water at nearly 40MPH. The yellow craft slowed as it approached the boat and a lid popped open in the roof. "Taxi for one!" Virgil could not contain himself. Not only was he relieved to be rescued but the look of his little brothers bed hair and happy face in the morning sunrise was almost too much to bare. *Never mind Jacob I got someone _waaay_ better* Virgil thought. Gordons head disappeared into his bird and he pulled out a rope. He threw it to Virgil and pulled on it to pull the two vessels together. Virgil tied the rope to an anchor point on the boat and climbed over to Thunderbird 4 and sat on the roof with Gordon. Virgil pulled Gordon into a tight embrace and almost sobbed into his shoulder. Gordon hugged back and held his big brother tight, Virgil had never been so relieved to see his little brother. They released one another and glanced out into the ocean, a few seconds passed what seemed like minuets until Gordon broke the silence, enough was enough. Time to find out why his big brother has been acting so strangely lately; "Ok, What the hell is going on. What are you doing out here? Is this why you have been acting weird?" Gordon felt angry, but concerned for his older brothers health, after all he was the medic of the family. Virgil looked at his brother and knew he had to tell him, he took a deep sigh and rested his hands on his knees. "Gordon, you know I wouldn't keep anything from you or our family. But this was something I had to do , I had to find out about myself, I needed to know." Virgil knew he couldn't hide once Gordon was questioning something or someone he WILL find out one way or another. "Find out what? What don't you know? Is this the reason?" He could sense the frustration in Gordon's voice. "Look, for a while now I've been questioning what-" he paused and gulped "What, _I,_ like" Virgil turned and looked at Gordon in the eye. "Gordon, I think I'm gay" Gordon hardly flinched "That's it? You have had me worrying for nearly a month from your strange behaviour because of this!?" Gordon was relieved. Virgil didn't feel it, he was trembling. "Virg, you're my brother. I don't care who you like, hell you could even have a gazebo fetish and I wouldn't care!" Virgil laughed at Gordon's randomness and sense of humour. "So what's this all about, what's with the boat, you went taking photos were you?" Gordon smiled at the poor excuse Virgil had made up now realising how stupid they had all been. Virgil sighed again in embarrassment; "I went over to the city, I went to this bar. I met this guy; Jacob. He was really nice, but I'm not sure I'll see him again. I know I can't do this again, look at all the trouble I've caused." Gordon looked at Virgil "Come on let's get back home" Gordon didn't want to comment on the trouble of him waking up, he didn't mind, so he shrugged it off with a smile


	3. Rescue

Rated M for Romance and other 'Activities' - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGONAL CHARICTERS ETC. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE OWNERS AND PRODUCERS OF THUNDERBIRDS

Authors note: Hello again! So ive had a few more ideas on how this story can continue and Ive been really thinking about how it should progress. So don't worry this story will be getting spicy soon ;) – please also feel free to favourite etc. But any reviews really help me out and encourage me to continue writing more, my apologies for the long wait on this chapter ive had a lot to do recently. However I should be getting back into this before long! Thank you.

Chapter 3 – Time for Gordon to reveal his little secret.

[6 AM] Virgil was flopped face down on his bed; fully clothed, totally passed out. Gordon meanwhile was still awake still trying to comprehend what had happened in the last few hours. It was a lot to take in. Not only the early morning start up, and somewhat betraying the family by taking a thunderbird out without permission, but furthermore that his brother was gay! He sat quietly with his arms wrapped around his legs holding his knees to his chest, he stared at the wall opposite him blankly. *Should I tell him…? Should I tell him?* he repeated these words in his head time and time again. After nearly 15 minutes of contemplation he decided to go and relax himself by doing what he does best. Swimming. He got up and changed into his swim shorts and went down to the pool. It was a cool morning and the sun had just peaked the horizon of the ocean surrounding Tracey Island, he dived into pool and pushed of the bottom of the pool floor with his hands to surge back up to the surface. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He looked out in to the sunrise, and noticed how beautiful it looked he stared out at it and began to think once again.

[8:30AM] "BREAKFAST!" yelled grandma Tracey. Jeff Tracey was sat at his desk pondering his computer, Scott was first to arrive at the table and immediately delved into the beagles, toast, eggs, bacon and a variety of drinks laid out for them. Jeff made his way over as did Alan and Virgil. They sat in their usual places at the table and began to dig into their food. "I need to ask John about my computer" Jeff stated. Virgil's heart sank, *oh shit.* "W-what's the matter with it?" Virgil asked as innocently as possible. "Im not sure, the schematics of Thunderbird 4 and 5 were open. Only I have access to them, and I haven't looked at those for ages." Virgil didn't know what to say so decided to try and make an early escape before any suspicions arise. "Oh." He said simply. "Hey where's Gordon?" Alan stated in a half asleep voice. Alan was missing his partner in crime and would often swap parts of their food with one another. "Good point, I'll go and have a look for him" Virgil said a little too quickly. He got up and left the table went to his bedroom, he looked at the half open door and with a gentle knock he pushed it open. No sign of him, we walked in and checked the bathroom en-suite, nope. After leaving his room he scratched his head, *the pool!* if you ever wanted to find Gordon he would either be in front of the TV, his room, the pool, or polishing and waxing his beloved Thunderbird 4.

Virgil walked down the stairs to the pool and found Gordon leaning against the side of the pool looking out into the sea. "Gordo, breakfast is on." No reply, he walked over to him and found that he was in fact asleep. His head rested in his arms that were clinging to the side of the pool, "Oh Gordo only you!" Virgil chuckled to himself. He reached down and held his arms to make sure he didn't fall backwards as Virgil gently woke him up. He shook him carefully "Mmmmurrrrr, Owwch" Gordon slowly came to life and pulled himself up on the side of the pool. His arms were sore from holding his body weight and gave way. Virgil took the weight and pulled as Gordon walked up the wall of the pool out of the water. Virgil got a towel for him and draped it over his shoulders. "You ok their bro? Why were you in the pool like that?" he asked "Oh I couldn't sleep so I went for a swim, guess I fell asleep looking at the sunrise." Virgil felt bad he knew this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him. "Sorry bro, its my fault for you having to wake up so early" Gordon acknowledged Virgil's apology however was too tired to respond to it. He dried himself off and he made his way to join them all for breakfast.

The day went on as any normal day would on Tracey Island, today it was quiet. No rescues or emergencies, Lady Penelope even dropped in to see everybody on her way back from a meeting with the secret service. She sat with Jeff at the small bar drinking whiskey and discussing her latest endorsements with MI5. Everyone was going about their business as normal, however Gordon felt different. He was noticing his brother Virgil more, it was a feeling he couldn't understand. Everything Virgil did that day Gordon wasn't far behind him, it was like he was subconsciously following him. Virgil knew, he had clocked onto Gordons movements and noticed he looked uneasy around him. *Guess he's just getting used to the new me* he understood that he needed space so he left Gordon to his own feelings until he was ready to talk some more. With the sudden arrival of Lady Penelope to the island he thought that it would help Gordon to take his mind off his older brother, however this wasn't the case. Clearly Gordon cared more for his immediate family rather than friends. All 4 of the Tracey brothers had a hunch that Gordon had a crush on her, he was always very close to her and was caught many times by his brothers staring at her. They would make fun of him for this on many occasions where they could. The whole day Gordon was in a daze, Scott noticed and asked if he was ok, He needed to be in case there was an emergency that would involve him with Thunderbird 4. "Yeah im ok. Sorry, im just tired; I didn't sleep well last night." Scott shrugged it off but continued to watch him during the rest of the day.

As the Sun began to fall out of the sky and day became night, All the boys went to their rooms to watch TV and chill out in their own personal space. This was the normal thing after dinner, Scott was usually immersed in TV, keeping track on the news and politics. John – when he is home, is normally found on his laptop looking at the latest technology, and news from NASAs latest missions. Virgil was a reader, he loved books and the finer things in life like art and music, he would be drawing or painting, playing the piano or just lost in a good book. Gordon however was a binge watcher of TV, long drama series and box sets were his thing, their aren't many films that he hasn't watched yet. Alan however was to his brothers the worst. Loud music, and that's it. Just loud, it doesn't matter what sort of music it was, as long as it was loud. Scott would be constantly up and down the corridor shouting at him to turn it down, but to no avail. Tonight seemed like any other night however Gordon found himself sat in the same position again thinking on whether he should tell Virgil his little secret too. He Sighed and with no desire to move he stayed where he was for nearly an hour. For Gordon this was a feat, he had very little patience much like Scott. Eventually after a long time sitting he flung himself up off his bed. "Right!" he said to himself determined, he marched over to the door and decided to go for it. He was going to tell Virgil, it was late at this time and when he opened his door he found that the lights were out and it was late already late into the night. He stood in his door way for a few seconds contemplating weather Virgil would still be awake. He decided to continue, as he approached Virgil's door he placed his hand in the centre took a deep breath. His hand turned to a fist and gently knocked on his door. He considered going back, he wanted to. Was this a good idea? It was too late to turn back now. A quiet murmur came from within the room, "Come in" sounded a tired half asleep voice. Gordon turned the door knob and entered slowly to find Virgil sat at his desk drawing a portrait of his Thunderbird soring through the sky heroically. He closed the door quickly behind him as if to avoid anyone seeing him. "What's up Gordo? You need to be getting some sleep after this morning." Gordon sat on Virgil's bed quietly, Virgil turned to face him. Gordon noticed that he was wearing nothing but some thin shorts he slept in. His bulge was clearly visible, Gordon had never noticed it much before but he had a sudden urge now to see more.

Virgil was concerned. Gordon was never this quiet, never so subtle in his movements, and his body language was very recessive and nervous. "Virgil I need to tell you something." He stated staring blankly at the carpet. He couldn't bare to make eye contact with his older brother, he didn't want to see his reaction in case he thought he was just copying his older brother's choices. Virg, I think I'm bi.


End file.
